In a social network, search engines use a variety of search techniques to present social profiles to users based on one or more search terms, which are provided by the users. The relevance of the search results relate closely to the search terms. Selection of a profile from the search results in the search engine of a social network provides a list of social profiles related to the selected social profile. Users who like to read more about the related subject matter use the results suggested by the author or the search engine itself. For documents published after the publication date of the selected document, users have to rely on the search engine to provide a relevant list. The documents suggested by search engines are based on the search engine's algorithm. The search engine generally produces a large number of documents, which include some irrelevant results and are difficult to sort for relevant documents. Many suggested documents are not relevant to the user. Relevant results are not always provided.
It is desirable to have methods and systems for providing an up-to-date list of documents related to the selected document relevant to the subject matter of the selected document in a social network.